Crescendo
by mewlingbat
Summary: "You think there's something more powerful than all of us? That's... scary. I don't want to believe in something like that. To be honest, I think I'm truly frightened. I've wanted nothing more than to fix our pasts, but now... I'd rather us all be here, together. Like we are." Zero/OC (Story taken over from frozenSailor)
1. Chapter 1

**Crescendo**

**Summary: **Nageki Cross is the only daughter of Kaien Cross. She's always been a bit suspicious of the pureblood Yuki Kuran, and even though both of them try to make a friendship, the two come to blows over everything. Nageki's best friend is Zero, but she knows he's struggling with a lasting crush on the pretty pureblood queen. And Nageki can't help but feel just the slightest bit attracted to Yuki's husband-to-be, Kaname. With a threat on the horizon, Nageki knows everything will just be easier if she can set aside her problems and become an ally to Yuki. But it isn't that simple, especially with her past.

**A/N: **So this is my first fanfiction. _Ever. _Which means I'm pretty nervous about it. But I think it's going to come along good, which makes me happy... I think. : Hope you all like it~ It's going to pretty long, I'm hoping. So be prepared. *snaps* Also, this will probably (hopefully) follow the plot of the mangas for a bit, only until I'm ready to veer off with the main plot, which should be something around the time when Yuki would have been turning into a vampire. Also, I don't have spell-check, so there might be a few spelling errors. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I only own Nageki.

...

**Chapter One**

_YEAH, I'VE BEEN LIVING IN THE STATE OF DREAMING  
LIVING IN A MAKE- BELIEVE LAND  
LIVING IN THE STATE OF DREAMING, OF DREAMING, OF DREAMING_

_- The State of Dreaming, _Marina and the Diamonds

...

The bright light had seeped through my window, making my eyes narrow into slits. Rubbing the back of my hand against my forehead, I leaned up, noticing with a short glance into the mirror that my hair was messy and poked up in sharp points all across my head, giving me a bed-head look, even though I hadn't been sleeping for more than an hour at the most.

This Disciplinary Committee thing was wearing me out day after day, and it looked as though I would never be able to catch a break. My head was constantly pounding, my eyes had dark circles underneath them constantly, and I could never manage to get homework in on time. I was jealous of my partner, Zero Kiryu, for being able to maintain a good average while still helping. I wasn't bad at academics, but the homework score definitely lowered everything.

Frowning, I snatched the brush from the table, running it through my hair.

Casting a glance towards the bed next to mine, and I hissed. Yori had left once again without waking me, and that was the reason I had woken up late. Sayori Wakaba was a patient girl with short, brown hair and soft eyes. To anyone else, she might have come off as a sweet girl, but for some reason she just wouldn't sit with me. At first, she attempted to be nice, but we both realized early on we just couldn't click. We were roommates... nothing more.

My hair had yet to be tamed, but there was nothing I could do now. I had to rush, or get to class late. And I did _not _need another tardy mark on my report card. I could possibly play sick and get a few hours of peace and quiet... Heaving a sigh, I pushed myself from the table. If I called in sick, Zero would give me hell for leaving him with all the Night Class. I couldn't understand his hatred for the vampires, but I wasn't going to question it.

Tucking my folder under my arm, I dashed outside and into the halls, noticing with some sadness that no one was in the halls, which usually meant that class had started. My cheeks heated up as I finally pushed open the door, and sighed with defeat when everyone was in their seats. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Cross. You're tardy."

"Thank _you_," I almost spit, and hopped to my seat in the back.

Waving absentmindedly to Zero, who sat next to me, I slid into my seat and opened my notebook and started to scrawl down the notes that had been plastered on the board. While I was doing that, I managed to have a sort of half-whispered conversation with Zero about the topic, asking what it was all about. I seemed to have missed more than I thought I would.

Zero Kiryu was an easily-annoyed bastard. There were times when I would do something completely innocent and he'd blow up at me, and I would be left standing, wondering what the hell I had just done. He was the kind of person who attracted people by his looks only - I could understand; those lavender eyes were killer - but sent them away by his personality. I had taken it under my wing to help him better with his social skills, but he didn't seem to want to accept my help.

"Miss Cross!" I had been in the middle of gesturing wildly to Zero. "Mind telling us the answer?"

With a sheepish expression on my face, I sent a sideways glance to Zero, trying to ask him: _What was the answer? It's obvious you were paying attention. Tell me right now. Please. _When he smiled smugly at me, I frowned deeply.

_You little shit._

Bowing my head, I shrugged. "Soviet Russia," I guessed weakly.

The teacher sighed, shaking his head. "Pay attention this time."

Nodding, I leaned back and crossed my ankles. My mind wandered to the clock above the chalk board; at lunch, I'd have to go meet with my dad about getting something done. Other than that, I had nothing to do until later, when Disciplinary Committee rolled around. And I'd be up even later than that just patroling, which meant no sleeping for me. I rubbed my eyes thoughtfully, my brain protesting at the idea of no sleep.

An idea popped into my head. Maybe I could just take a quick nap...

Spying a quick peek at the teacher, I knew that from this angle he wouldn't be able to see me if I sort of hunched down, looking like I was furiously taking notes. And if I fell asleep, Zero would cover for me... or at least wake me up by a slap to the head, which he usually did. It was worth it, especially just for a few moments rest.

Out like a light, a dream flashed behind my eyelids.

_"Kuran! That's not fair!" The ground rushed up to meet my head, and it snapped furiously upwards as I heard the resounding _crack _of my shoulder slamming into rock. The pain filtered up into my neck, my head, but I refused to act like it hurt. The young pureblood shouldn't be so cocky - I bet the power had gone to her head after her parents died._

_Of course I was sad for her. If dad had died, I'd be upset. But I wouldn't go around pushing my feelings on to other people. And that brother of hers wasn't helping her ego, either. She wasn't a piece of artwork to me, considering I had seen other vampires. But to everyone else, a pureblood was a treasure, basically, and I didn't understand it._

_"You said it was a fair fight, Nageki," Yuki mumbled, arms crossed. She was twelve, the same age as me, but we were different than ever. In an attempt to make us friends, my dad had gotten us together many times - but we always clashed. He was apparently good friends with Yuki's mother before she died. "This is fair to me."_

_"Fair means not letting me get in a punch?" I hissed._

_"Yeah." She brushed her long, silky, brown strands of hair behind her shoulder, and her brown eyes flashed. They were still full of warmth, of course. I knew she had high emotions, and didn't mean to be so rough. She just didn't _know. _I guessed living in confiment as a young kid can do that to you._

_Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "You're bleeding, Nageki."_

_Sitting up, I brushed a hand against my head and it came away, faintly stained a light red color. Wincing, I looked up. Yuki had come closer, her soft hand gently probing along my skull. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to actually break your skin..." She suddenly grew tense, freezing up._

_A whimper escaped my lips. "Yuki, you're hurting my head."_

_Suddenly breaking away from me, she looked at her hand. Sniffing it, she carefully lifted it to her mouth and licked it, ever so slowly. Just watching my heart skyrocket into my throat, and I had to look away. "I'm sorry. The blood is bothering you, right? I'll go wash up. You can go home. I'll get dad to call Kaname or something."_

_"Nageki-"_

_Yuki had wanted to say more, but I had darted away, inside the house. Inside the bathroom, I nearly torn it apart in fright, determined to find the bandages. I wasn't risking getting fed on by a pureblood. Dad had told me that only purebloods could turn other humans into vampires, and I didn't want that fate, no matter what._

_A noise in the doorway startled me. "Zero," I said, holding a hand over my heart as I watched the boy glance at the blood on my hand. "You scared me."_

_"Did Kuran do that to you?" He didn't know it was Yuki. I knew he had only heard dad mention Kuran, and had escaped to his room, thinking it was Kaname. He hated all vampires in general, but there was something in Kaname that set him off. "It was, wasn't it? I'll kill him-"_

_"It was me." The high voice had come from the hallway. Zero whirled around, and I peered around him. Yuki was looking a bit shy in the corner, her hand swirling around her locks of hair, curling it onto her fingers. "I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your head, Nageki."_

_No use holding a grudge. "It's fine." I held up the bandages. "I got help."_

_Ambling past Zero, she took them from me. "I'll help. It's the least I can do." As she went to go open them, they were stolen from her hands from Zero. She glanced at him, eyelashes fluttered as she wondered what he was doing. "I could have done it."_

_"You might have gotten thirsty," he said, voice low. "It's fine."_

_I touched her hand. "Thank you, Yuki."_

_Smiling at both of us, the young heiress skipped off, probably to go home with Kaname. We were in silence of a few moments as the bandages were wrapped around my head, which throbbed with pain. After he finished, he handed me back the container._

_"You know, about her, I think-"_

A sudden hand was gripping my hair, pulling my face off the desk. I wobbled for a moment, trying to get used to my surroundings. I gripped the underside of the table, and when my blurry eyes finally adjusted, I turned my head towards Zero, lifting my hands in a gesture, conveying: _What was that, bro? _He merely pointed forward.

The teacher gazed at me. "The answer, Miss Cross?"

For a moment, I frowned. I didn't want another mark on my report card. I raked my eyes across the notes on the board, hoping something would come up. Maybe the question, perhaps? That would help. A hand tapped my shoulder, and I looked quickly to Zero, wondering if he'd rub it in. He didn't look at me, but moved his hand and tapped my paper.

He had written the answer.

Blowing out a sigh, I grinned. "The answer is the first chemical, sir." I pointed to the chart that rested on the bottom of the chalk board.

My heart swelled when the teacher nodded. "Glad to see you're paying attention."

After class, I stacked my books into Zero's arms and smiled. "Take this to our next class, please? Thank you." Before he could object, I ran off, heading down the steps like a cheetah and rushing into the office. Knowing him, I'd end up finding my books stuffed in the class trash, or even worse - somewhere I had no clue where to find them.

Opening the door, I slipped inside.

"Nageki," a warm voice said. "How have you been?"

Over the past four years, Yuki had certainly changed. We were the same age of sixteen, and yet she looked as though she were in her early twenties. Her hair had grown considerably, while mine still floundered just below my collarbone. Her eyes were large and always warm; mine were large as well, but a cold blue color. "Hi, Yuki. I'm good."

Peeking my head around her, I waved. "Dad. I just came to drop these off." Grabbing the package from my pocket, I shook some of the contents out and set them on the desk. Yuki winced away, her face growing a bit red. "Ah, crap, sorry. I forgot..."

Dad took them from me. "They don't work?"

"Defective bullets, I guess. I was out in the town, and-"

"There was a vampire in the town that you had to shoot?" Dad had practically shot out of his seat at this news, and had adopted a worried look on his face. In my sixteen years of knowing this man, he still never seized to suprise me. I had thought when he became headmaster of Cross Academy, it would die down a bit, but it hadn't.

Chuckling lightly, I shrugged. "It wasn't bad."

Still staying a bit aways, Yuki licked her lower lip. "I didn't sense one..."

"He came out of nowhere, pretty quickly." And I wasn't going to add in the same fact that I had squealed like a five-year-old for a good five minutes throwing nothing but pebbles at the Level E's head until I finally came to my senses and grabbed my gun. "The first few bullets didn't work, so I tossed that whole package. Can I have a new one?"

"Of course. Just a moment." He slipped out of the office, leaving Yuki and I in silence.

Taking a seat, suspecting I'd be here for awhile, I looked up at Yuki. She was staring out the window, chewing her bottom lip in thought, and I wondered what she was here for. "Something troubling you, Yuki?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked over. "No." She smiled.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you... _sure_?"

"Yes, Nageki, I am sure."

"Just making sure, you know." I smiled back at her and leaned back against the seat, crossing my arms. "I heard you failed your test the other day. How does that work? I mean, you're a pureblood and all, shouldn't that mean you're smart?"

Yuki laughed, rolling her eyes. "That's stereotypical."

I snorted, laughing. "I know. I know."

As dad came back in, he dropped the new package of vampire-repelling bullets into my lap. I took them slowly. Last time Yuki had flinched - out of fear, not out of pain. Time to test this. Hoping up, I waved the package past her. This time she didn't flinch; she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow, asking me what I was doing.

Popping the lid, I slid one out. "Open your hand, Yuki."

"No." She stared into my eyes, a spark of emotion flooding in her irises.

"It'd be the only way to try it out-"

A hand touched my arm lightly. It wasn't dad or Yuki, so I cautiously peered next to me. The tall man who had grabbed my attention was none other than Kaname Kuran, the elusive brother and fiance of Yuki herself. Personally, I had never been a fan of the pureblood customs - I knew keeping the blood pure was a big deal, but why were you forced to marry a sibling?

I was hesitating to look into his eyes. When I was younger, I was reckless and unaware of his position in the society, so I could speak to him without any restrictions. But as I grew older, and knew more about the vampire positions and how _alluring _he was, it grew harder for me to talk to him. My throat would grow hoarse and redness would spread across my cheeks and I would end up just closing my mouth and looking down.

It was happening now. "Kaname, uh, hey."

"Nageki. I just ran into Kiryu. He told me to pass on the message to you that you'd better hurry up to class, because you need partners." He smiled at me, but like always, I could tell there wasn't a trace of emotion in it. Swallowing the lump that was in my throat, I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Bye, Nageki," said Yuki, her gaze focused on Kaname. Obviously her visit had something to do with him.

After saying goodbye to everyone, I slipped outside. Taking the long way back to the science classroom, I held a hand curled up towards my chest. I really shouldn't still be acting this way to Kaname. It was odd compared to the other girls reactions - they swooned and were brave about. I was a coward who hid behind Yuki whenever he came near. My heart shouldn't beat as fast as it does whenever he's around. He's taken.

The door to the science classroom felt heavy as I pushed it open. "Ah," said the teacher, an amused grin on his face. "Looks like your partner finally showed up, Kiryu." I could tell he wanted to bag me a detention, but I slid the slip I had grabbed from dad onto the desk, and laughed inwardly when the teacher sighed as he crumpled it and tossed it into the barrel.

Starting my way up the stairs, I glanced around. Tubes were stacked in rows on everyone's desks. "What are we doing-" I started, but was hit promptly in the head by a pair of goggles. I stumbled forward, and couldn't hear for a moment over everyone's roaring laughter.

_I am glad you all find my pain amusing. _

Rubbing my head, I picked up the goggles, sent a glare to the teacher - shouldn't he be fired? - and stormed up a few more stairs, sliding into a seat across from Zero, who looked absolutely _thrilled _to be wearing goggles. Popping them on my head and over my eyes, I flashed a thumbs-up at Zero. "Don't worry! You look adorable."

A test-tube was lobbed at my head.

Catching it and almost missing it, I cursed and slid it back into the tray. "Take a compliment, will you? It wouldn't kill you..." Squinting for a moment to get all the directions on the board, I scribbled down some of it on my notebook for a moment before turning my attention back to Zero. "You're good at science, right? It's all you." I gestured at the tools.

"You're not getting out of this," was all he said before starting writing down answers and doing all tons of science crap I couldn't comprehend.

"So," I said, leaning on the palm of my hand, "that Shindo chick is looking at you-"

He glared at me. "Stop trying to set me up."

I waved my hands, and huffed. "I'm only saying! I'm not _constantly _trying to set you up, you know. I take a break every now and again." It was true, though. Ever since we finally got into school, I had been trying to set Zero up with every girl that so much as looked in his direction. I felt it would make him a better person, somehow. "It's my duty as a best friend to get you a girlfriend, mister."

"Not my best friend," he repeated.

"Am too! You don't have any other friends, which automatically qualifies me as your _best friend_. So, hah, I win. Unless, of course, you count my dad as your best friend. Or possibly Yuki- Oh, Kuran! It's Kaname, isn't it- NO THROWING PENS, YOU MEANIE!"

A book slapped my head. "No yelling, Miss Cross."

"But, teacher, he tossed a pen at me, which could have endangered my life-"

When the teacher sent me a look, I shut my mouth, sighing deeply and letting my head drop on the science table. Thankfully, class was almost over, which meant all I had to do was patrol and then a good hour or two in my nice warm bed. A bit bored now, I yawned. "So, what's up with you and Yuki? You guys seem to have a staring contest everytime you guys cross paths..."

He looked at me oddly. "No we don't."

"You so do!" I gaped. "I see it clear as day! It's a bit weird-"

Almost forcefully, he slid the paper towards me. "Your turn."

"Zero..." I picked up the pen, twirling it between my fingers. "There _is _something going on with you and Yuki, isn't there? Secret romance-"

"It wouldn't be your buisness anyways," he told me.

I sighed.

I only wanted to know because I cared.

Geez.

...

**A/N: **Done~! I'm so nervous, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crescendo**

****FIRST CHAPTER DONE BY ME****

**Summary: **Nageki Cross is the only daughter of Kaien Cross. She's always been a bit suspicious of the pureblood Yuki Kuran, and even though both of them try to make a friendship, the two come to blows over everything. Nageki's best friend is Zero, but she knows he's struggling with a lasting crush on the pretty pureblood queen. And Nageki can't help but feel just the slightest bit attracted to Yuki's husband-to-be, Kaname. With a threat on the horizon, Nageki knows everything will just be easier if she can set aside her problems and become an ally to Yuki. But it isn't that simple, especially with her past.

**A/N: **Yeah, so I kind of lost the password ... and IT'S BEEN FOREVER. So I apologize for that. But here's my newest chapter, finally. And this is when it finally starts the manga plot-line as well... but obviously it'll be different, because Yuki isn't a human.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Nageki.

...

**Chapter Two**

_The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come  
Where I have died_

_- Teen Idle, _Marina and the Diamonds

...

The weeks passed, and things went normally. I worked as hard as I could in school, I bickered with Zero and continued to attempt to get him to get a girlfriend, I argued with Yori, I talked a little with Yuki, and I gaped at Kaname. Everything was how it usually is, and not a thing was out of place. Until I managed to make the worst move of my life and end up jepordizing my entire life. I'm not a cliche person - far from it - but even I have to say that I think I started the ending of my life with this foolish move.

Waking up, I had noticed with no suprise whatsoever that Yori was gone. Getting changed and finishing up a last minute problem on my homework, I darted outside and only managed to get down the hallway before I ran into my dad. He stopped me.

"Nageki! I was looking for you." He blinked at the notebook open in my hands, where I had paused in scratching down an answer. "Will you _ever _do your homework on time?"

"I don't think so," I answered honestly. Not worrying about my issues about getting to class anymore (dad could bring me and I'd be excused) I flipped the notebook shut and held it by my side. "What's up?"

He gave me a grin. "You're not going to your classes today."

Lazily, I rolled my eyes. "You're pulling my leg."

"No, really. I have a job for you instead." I groaned, knowing it was too good to be true. We both headed back to his office, and I dropped my stuff at his desk. "You'll just be escorting a transfer student around, show her around... I expect you not to be sarcastic or say bad things like you usually do to new students, right?" He gave me a pointed look.

" 'Course dad. Have some faith, would you? But I'm curious - a transfer student?" Transfer students were basically unheard of in Cross Academy. There had been a few over the course of about three years, but I had never really talked to them. "Next thing you're going to be telling me they're from the Night Class."

I laughed at my own joke, but dad's face didn't change. "Aww, they are, aren't they?"

"She's not that bad, Nageki. You'll see." He glanced outside, and then nodded. "She's here. On your best behavior, right?"

"Right!"

"Here." He tossed me a clipboard and I caught it easily, flipping up the pages. It was all information on the student, and I quickly skimmed through it. "You can read that and get to know her a bit."

A knock on the door made me blink, and I grabbed the knob and opened it.

"Good evening," the girl said gently, her voice soft as she slowly stepped into the room. From my perch on the arm of the chair, I realized you could obviously tell she was a vampire. Her long hair was soft and neat, her eyes warm and pretty. She was pale, and short, and her voice was soothing.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

She looked at me strangely, head tilted. "What do you mean?"

"Weren't you sick?" I asked again, holding up the clipboard and giving it a small shake. "That's what is says here. Isn't that why you weren't able to attend earlier?"

Her eyes widen and she nodded. "Oh, yes! I didn't know anyone else was aware."

I laughed and hopped from the chair, holding out my hand. "Well, hello there Maria Kurenai. I'm Nageki Cross, and I'm going to show you around the Academy today. You all ready to go?"

"Yes."

I said goodbye to dad and Maria and I ventured into the hallway. We started down the stairs, and I began pointing out some of the classrooms and things like that. "It's a fairly big place, but once you get used to it, it's easy to get around. The dorms are on the other side, not that way... That's where the Day Class is."

"The humans, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

We happened on the library, and I stopped to show her around inside a bit. The library gave me a smile and I showed Maria the tables and things, when she stopped me, a curious glint in her eyes. "That was your father back in the office, wasn't it?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking, where's your mother?"

Figuring her intentions were harmless, I shrugged. "I don't know. Dad won't tell me anything, but from what I've pieced together, she left when I was really young. She didn't want me." Without meaning to, I gripped the book I was holding tigher. "I hate her. I know I shouldn't, that maybe she had reasons, but I can't help. Who just leaves their child? I _hate_-"

Maria's hand had shot out, grabbing my arm a bit tight. "You don't know anything, Nageki. You can't just judge someone because they left, can you? What if she _did _have reasons? Besides, you shouldn't believe what other people say. It's hard to believe Cross _is _your father. You two don't even look alike-"

I wrenched my arm from her grip, shaking my head. "It's nothing to get worked up about!"

She inhaled deeply and bowed her head, eyes shut. "I know, it's not my place to say anything." She looked up, giving me a slow but small smile. "I'm sorry for getting so worked up. Truthfully, I'm the one who doesn't know anything."

Still a but cautious, I nodded. "It's okay."

I went to leave so I could show her the dorms, but she stopped me again. I was a bit hesitant, considering the brief argument we just had, but I turned. "Anything wrong?"

"I'm just a bit nervous," she told me. "I don't think anyone will like a frail vampire like me."

She had gone back to her cute and a bit shy persona. I couldn't shake the feeling that she had just slipped up in front of me a few minutes ago, but I brushed it off. I touched her shoulder, gently. "It'll be perfectly fine, Maria. The students are nice. And if you really can't get a friend, go talk to little miss Kuran. She'll befriend anything," I said, coming off more annoyed than I really was.

The vampire picked up on it. "You don't like her?" she asked.

"It's not that," I said quickly. "I like her. We've been friends for awhile now. I just... I..." I pointed a finger at Maria. "This stays between you and I, okay? I'm only telling you because you asked and I want to be nice. So no telling, or else I somehow kick you out, okay?"

She bobbed her head up and down.

"I just... She's so odd. It's not weird in the way she acts. She's a pureblood vampire, with the whole world at her fingertips... and yet she's here, going to school even though she knows basically everything. She's not as smart as the other vampires though." I laughed. "I feel as though she's hiding something she won't tell me..."

"I understand. Pureblood's are a bit peculiar."

"Exactly."

Finishing up the door, I bid Maria goodbye and grabbed my books. Telling dad the tour went fine, I left and made the trek back to my own room. It was dark, I had missed my disciplinary committee duties, and I did _not _want to face Zero's wrath. He was always pissed off for a good three days if I left him by himself to handle the Day Class girls, and I loathed being in his presence during those days.

Bending my head in some hope he wouldn't spot me - I doubted he was out, but it was worth a shot - I started along the path, moving quickly. I had almost made it, too, but he caught my arm and spun my around, glaring at me intensely. "Where were you?"

"Where was I?" I mumbled, and sighed. "I was showing around a new student."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "A new student? This time of year?" It was obvious in his tone that he didn't believe me.

"Yes! I was suprised as you are," I told him. "She's a Night Class student, too. Which is even... stranger. But anyways, enough about that! Where have you been? Yesterday you were gone the whole day, and didn't have a clue where you were! I had to work with the stupid Class Rep on a project, and he wouldn't shut up about how stupid I was! Really, I ought to-"

"Why are you so annoyed about it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "About Class Rep? I thought it was obvious-"

"No." He was annoyed again. "About me being gone."

"Oh." I nodded. "It's because I thought you had left. You know... about your parents? I was talking to Yuki once about it, and she told me she wouldn't be suprised if you just... up and left one day, in order to avenge them or something. And ever since she told me, the idea's just been in my head. I can't shake it. But it's a silly thing to think, huh?"

"Why were you talking to Kuran about it?" he asked, almost shocked.

"She knows, and I just... brought it up." I bit back on my lip, hoping I hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Why did you bring it up?"

A defeated sigh left my lips and I decided just to give me the whole entire truth. "I was worried. It was back when we first started coming here, and you had grown distant. I was wondering why, and since Yuki was the only other one I could talk to... I did. I talked to her about it just to calm my worries. I'm completely fine now."

For a moment, we're both silent. And then he moves his arm, going to do something-

But I don't know what, because suddenly Maria has swept by, standing in front of me. Her face is calm, devoid of emotion. She has a finger in her hair, wrapped around a lock as she sighs. "What's wrong?" I asked her, calmly.

"I... joked around just a little too much. I don't think they like me."

I moved forward to console her, or something, and suddenly Zero had pushed me out of the way. I fell back a bit, and watched as Zero pulled out his gun, pointing it at Maria. _What?! _Immediately I pushed myself back up and darted in front, grabbing Maria's shoulder and planting myself in front of her, my back to Zero. "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled. "She didn't do anything!"

He stopped, eyes wide, looking at me.

Turning back to Maria, I managed a shaky smile. "I'm sorry about him. He's got a bad temper, but don't let him scare you. He's my friend. Zero Kiryu. I don't think he meant what he was doing." I give her another smile.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been out, anyways." She hugged me then, her arms wrapping tightly around me. She was a few inches taller than me, and her chin hit the top of my head. "Thank you for protecting me. It was sweet."

"Yeah... No problem."

She skipped away, and I waved until she was out of sight. I turned, giving Zero a glare. I bent down, scooped up my things, and stormed away, determined to let him know I was angry with him for pulling a gun on an innocent girl, probably just because she was a vampire! I know Maria was a bit odd, but it was absolutely wrong!

I knew that by tomorrow I'd probably forgive him, but still.

Slamming my books on the table, and getting dressed for bed louder than needed. Yori shot me a few glares but I ignored her, falling asleep fast and not even dreaming.

That morning I had attempted to get past the crowd of people outside, waiting for class to start, but stopped when I came across Yuki and Yori. I wasn't going to stop, but Yuki stopped me, giving me a warm smile. "Nageki."

"Yuki," I answered. "How are you?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Wonderful." She gave me another smile, and nodded to Yori. "It was nice talking to you. But I have to have a few words with Nageki now. I'll see you later."

She swept by and I followed blinldy, curiously wanting to know what she needed.

We stopped a little ways down, and she poked a finger over to where Maria had dashed by, Ichijo following after her. "You know Maria, right? I saw you showing her around a little bit ago. I don't think... I don't think it'd be wise to continue to speak with her. It's nothing something big, just an inkling, but-"

"First Zero and now you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, what's so bad with her? Because I can't see it. I'm just being nice and polite like everyone has always told me to be, and now the two people I talk to most are being rude to her!"

"I'm not being rude," Yuki told me gently. "She just rubs me the wrong way."

"Then don't even talk to her," I told her. "It's easy as that. You don't talk to her and she doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"Nageki..." She sighed and then shook her head. "You're probably right. I bet I'm overthinking it. Just be careful, okay?"

_Why do you care?_

"Okay."

Spending the rest of the day avoiding Zero in classes and lunch and such took a toll on me, and by the time I got back to my dorm I was tired. But dad told me I couldn't go to sleep until I finally finished my homework on time. No matter how much I begged him not to make me do it, he wouldn't let me. I sat down, defeated, scribbling the answers down as fast as I could.

"They better be correct, too," he called from his desk, and I hissed.

The door opened and Zero came in, holding his jacket in one hand. I flushed and hid behind my textbook, hoping he didn't notice me and thought it was someone else. The plan failed when my dad ruined it. "Oh, Kiryu! Good timing. I have to go patrol the exams and I know if I leave Nageki will slip away as well. Mind watching her?"

"No, dad, you have my word," I started, but he cut me off.

"Nageki." He gave me a pointed look and then left, leaving me with Zero.

I slowly put the book down, opting just to continue my work and ignore him again. But it was flat out impossible when he sat down next to me, going over my mistakes and how to fix them. He continued doing this until I got fed up and put down my pencil, biting my lip. "Why are you acting like nothing happened? I was being rude and yet you're being nice for once."

"You were rude?" he asked. "I thought you were being yourself."

I flushed, shaking my head. "Zero, I was ignoring you because I was mad at how you pulled the gun on Maria for no reason. I guess I shouldn't have gotten so angry... You had a reason, didn't you?"

"Nageki, finish up."

"But, Zero-"

"Nageki."

I shut myself up and continued to work, finishing up quickly. At that point I didn't care if I had it all right or not. I just wanted to finish so I could speak with Zero. I was about to, but he stopped me, tapping his fingers on the table. "You're awfully curious about this girl, Nageki. And you're accepting as well."

Swallowing, I shrugged. "Yeah? So?"

"You're not that accepting of other people. It took you about a half a year to get used to me, and you still haven't warmed up to Yuki. And yet, with Maria, you've protected her from me and spoke up to Yuki about her." He looked at me - not angry or annoyed, just looking at me. "Why?"

Redness had spread to my cheeks. "How did you know about Yuki?" I heaved a sigh, shaking my head. "I think... If I had to explain it... It's because it's just fully hit me that I'm almost completely alone in the world now. Dad's so busy working... Yuki doesn't care too much about me, too busy being a pureblood... Yori finds me annoying, and I bet you do too... So I thought maybe if I could befriend her-"

Before I could utter another word Zero had grabbed me from my seat, wrapping his arms around me and tugging me from the chair. I yelped, alarmed, my fingers grabbing at his arms. Breathing in and out, I tried tilting my head up. "What's the matter?"

"Nageki... You're an idiot. Obviously I don't find you annoying if I've stuck around with you for this long." He touched the back of my head, gently. "Even if you don't know about some things."

The last part was whispered and I doubted I should have been aware of it. I leaned my head up. "Zero, what are you talking about?" My voice was soft.

He let go of me and reached for his jacket. "You can tell the Headmaster you finshed. Go to sleep, Nageki."

Leaving, he shut the door behind him. I was shocked that he though I'd actually go to my dorm like an obedient girl. I grabbed my own coat and hurried after him, making sure my footsteps were light. I kept a fair distance.

I lost him for a moment, and then when I found him, I caught my breath.

Maria was standing in front of me, her hair blowing softly in the wind. Her face, like before, had no emotion and she was staring blankly ahead. Zero was stalking forward, and briefly I hoped they were talking... and then he pulled out his gun, pressing it to her head.

Screaming, I darted into the lion's den.


End file.
